


[Podfic of] Shut Up and Eat Your Vegetables

by Ktown



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktown/pseuds/Ktown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: “If the Captain requires someone to monitor his diet and activities until he is more stable, I will volunteer for such a duty,” Spock says, and that's where it starts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Shut Up and Eat Your Vegetables

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shut Up and Eat Your Vegetables](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9180) by barrowjane. 



[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?01jcju0meve7fhi)

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?01jcju0meve7fhi)

 

Streaming:


End file.
